This invention relates to a slide ring seal assembly formed of two coaxially arranged, relatively rotatable slide rings each having an annular clamping face for receiving an elastic sealing ring which, in the installed state, is situated between the clamping face of the respective slide ring and a corresponding counterface of a machine component to ensure a friction-based torque transmission between the machine component and the respective slide ring. The respective annular clamping face is arranged along an inner circumferential periphery of one slide ring and along an outer circumferential periphery of the other slide ring.
Slide ring seal assemblies of the above-outlined type are used particularly in an environment where the operating conditions expose the components to a high degree of wear. Thus, for example, the running gears of track laying vehicles and construction machines are, during operation, exposed to a high degree of wear by dust, sand, sludge, stones and the like. For such applications, steel slide ring seal assemblies have been developed as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,327.
The conventional slide ring seal assembly essentially includes two slide rings of unlike geometrical configuration. A sealing ring is received on the annular clamping face of each slide ring. The sealing rings are axially spaced and are diagonally disposed relative to one another. Such sealing systems are generally referred to as asymmetrical slide ring seal assemblies.
Currently designed drive axles of construction machines equipped with wet laminar brakes are, as a rule, sealed by means of asymmetrical slide ring seal assemblies. Heavy-duty requirements of the drive axles, however, often call for more powerful braking systems. For the cooling of such systems, large quantities of coolant oil should be available under elevated pressures. Accordingly, a continuous pressure of 2.5 bar which, dependent upon requirements, may be increased up to 25 bar is utilized in such structures.
Conventional asymmetrical sealing systems cannot be used in such a high-pressure environment, because structurally they are configured such that the hydrostatic pressure unilaterally stresses the slide ring seal assembly. As a result, the assembly is axially displaced in one direction, thus causing leaks in the system.